Me Encontre
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: Sequel Oneshot YuKu Para encontrar quem você ama, basta encontrar a si mesmo primeiro...


**Oneshot que segue a fic "Me Desvenda"****  
- YYH não me pertence, mas se alguém tentar por as lindas patas no meu koorime, vai levar chumbo! hunf!**

**Enjoy Minna!  
Tsuki Koorime**

* * *

**Me Encontre**

Kurama olhou o relógio pela centésima vez. Já eram cinco da tarde e nada. Suspirou, voltando os olhos pro livro. Tinha prova na segunda e não podia falhar só porque o idiota do seu... bem, do Yusuke, não havia ligado nem aparecido até agora.

_Até agora não. Já faz três dias, quatro horas e vinte e oito minutos._

O ruivo apertou os olhos contra o texto do livro, tentando ignorar a voz na sua cabeça. Mas estava difícil. Aliás, quase impossível. Era insuportável.

Jogou o livro ainda aberto outro canto da mesa, largando a cabeça pra trás na cadeira. Respirou fundo. Que diabos estava acontecendo! Nas primeiras semanas, tudo corria bem... eles se viam quase todos os dias, ou quando não, pelo menos se falavam, se avisavam, davam um sinal de vida... Claro que Yusuke gostava de dar seus passeios por aí, pensar em nada e na vida, arrumar alguma briga qualquer. E a raposa não se importava, sabia que esse era o jeito dele, era assim mesmo que o amava. Enquanto ele gostava de se trancar no quarto e estudar melhor Botânica e Biologia, seu querido bad boy gostava de sair por aí assobiando, zanzando, tirando um sarro da vida melhor que ninguém.

Ele olhou de novo para o relógio. Alguma coisa estava errada, tinha que estar!

Será que algum novo inimigo havia aparecido! Não, se fosse isso, Koenma o teria avisado. E Yusuke não o privaria de saber sobre isso. Ele não era do tipo que enganaria a raposa só pra protegê-lo. Era outra coisa, e Kurama não conseguia perceber o quê.

"_Às vezes você é tão lerdinho"_

Kurama riu, lembrando das palavras de Yusuke, no primeiro dia em que estiveram juntos de verdade. Como ele poderia imaginar? Quer dizer... a gente nunca acredita. Quando se está apaixonado, você nunca sabe se é bom demais pra ser verdade...

Mas era. Yusuke o desejava, o adorava, e a raposa ousava até dizer, em íntimo silêncio, que sim, o detetive o amava.

Mas talvez... talvez estivesse enganado.

_Por que diabos ele não me liga!_

Kurama se levantou de impulso, pegando o telefone na cabeceira da cama. Corroia o orgulho entre os dentes, teclando o número com rapidez, antes que mudasse de idéia. Da última vez que ligara, ninguém atendeu. Deixou recado. Um, dois, quatro recados, nos primeiros dias. Quando viu ontem que ele não respondia, desistiu.

Primeiro toque. Kurama sentiu um frio correr-lhe a espinha. E se ele atendesse? O que ia dizer! Segundo toque. A verdade é que estavam juntos, mas nunca um havia cobrado nada um do outro. Que nome tinha a relação entre os dois? Terceiro toque. Agora que pensava nisso, porque Yusuke nunca havia dito nada sobre algo mais sério? Quarto toque. Não que ele também tivesse dito qualquer coisa sobre o assunto... mas esperava sempre que o outro fizesse. Era um idiota isso sim! Esperando por Yusuke tomar alguma atitude mais...

"Alô?"

A voz do outro soou um pouco sonolenta, mas ele logo a reconheceu.

"Ah, Atsuko-san, sou eu, Suichii Minamino. O Yusuke está?"

A mulher soltou um palavrão, e depois ficou em silêncio.

"Atsuko-san?" O coração de Kurama mal cabia no peito de tanta angústia.

"Olha, já faz tempo que aquele moleque não aparece em casa, não... se bobear, vai fazer que nem da outra vez e voltar só daqui a uns três anos!"

Apesar da leve gargalha, Kurama sentiu a ponta de tristeza na voz de Atsuko. Kurama agradeceu e se despediu, pondo o telefone no gancho. Respirou fundo, olhando pra janela. Não seria de se admirar se aquele idiota estivesse mesmo no Makai.

_Mas não importa._

Kurama pegou o casaco em cima da mesa e saiu, batendo a porta.

**oOo**

"Então é isso?"

Kurama largou os ombros, olhando fixo para a cara espantada de Kuwabara.

"É, eu tenho certeza. Quando ele apareceu lá na facu era terça-feira, tava com aquele ar de quem queria conversar, mas acabou desviando do assunto. Ele me deu um soco na cara e disse pra eu ir logo atrás da Yukina. Não sei o que deu naquele imbecil, de falar nela justo naquela hora. Mas depois disso não vi mais ele não."

"Entendo."

Kurama fez menção de levantar da cama do amigo, quando esse o segurou pelo braço.

"Você não vai nem me contar o que ta rolando?"

"Ah, não se preocupe. Tenho certeza que só mais uma das escapadas do Yusuke."

Kurama respondeu, no tom mais brincalhão que pôde, mas sentiu que aquela mão não largara o seu braço.

"Não. Eu estou falando de _você_ e o Yusuke."

O ruivo manteve o olhar fixo no de Kazuma por breves momentos. Ele era mesmo um bom amigo, e estava preocupado. Por que seus amigos ainda não sabiam dos dois? Eles sempre saíam juntos, mas sozinhos. Kurama já havia pensado nisso, mas acreditava que era melhor estarem a sós. E bem, na verdade era. Mas às vezes sentia falta da turma toda reunida. E acreditava que Yusuke também sentia.

Nunca mais haviam se encontrado, todos juntos.

Kurama deixou um leve e preocupado sorriso saltar-lhe dos lábios.

"Eu vou encontrá-lo, Kuwabara."

Kazuma lhe soltou o braço, um riso no canto dos lábios.

"Você deve ser maluco em gostar do Urameshi desse jeito."

A raposa riu, mais à vontade, se dirigindo para a porta do quarto.

"Talvez eu seja mesmo..." - abriu a porta e se voltou, dizendo - "E você devia seguir o conselho dele, Kuwabara. Não é nada gentil deixar damas esperando por tanto tempo."

Kuwabara ficou ali, atônito, vendo Kurama sair. Ele e Urameshi hein! Quem diria... mas o que eles queriam dizer com aquilo sobre sua sereia de gelo?

Será que ele devia...?

"Yukina!"

**oOo**

Kurama olhou pra porta, antes de bater. Estava silencioso demais. Respirou fundo, sentindo um cheiro doce de alguma coisa assando dentro do apartamento. Deu dois toques com o nó dos dedos, aguçando os sentidos. Estava mesmo silencioso demais...

"Hun. É a raposa."

Hiei se virou de costas, dando assim passagem para Kurama entrar.

"O que você faz no apartamento da Botan, Hiei?"

"Não é da sua conta."

Hiei lançou um de seus conhecidos olhares como Pergunte-De-Novo-E-Morre. Kurama segurou o riso, se virando para a cozinha aberta para a sala, de onde uma alegre Botan vinha com luvas de cozinha.

"Kurama! Seja bem vindo! Eu estou preparando um bolo!"

"Ou tentando..." - Hiei rodou os olhos, se recostando ao balcão que dividia os aposentos.

"Ignore, Kurama, alguém está mal humorado hoje. Venha, sente-se!"

O ruivo retribui o sorriso e se sentou, ainda se perguntando como um conseguia lidar com o outro. Não que fosse alguma novidade aqueles dois, embora eles não admitissem ainda. Hiei mal deixava qualquer um chegar perto da 'baka onna' sem uma ameaça de morte silenciosa através daqueles olhos vermelhos e furiosos. E mal sabe quem olha para a ingênua Botan... ela quase botou apartamento abaixo no dia que o koorime foi visitar Mukuro.

Pra quê? Pedir demissão. E é claro, que então, ele foi perdoado.

Mas nenhum deles jamais admitiria tal história.

"Então, como está indo, Kurama?"

Ele olhou para a face animada da ferry girl, notando olhar contínuo do koorime atrás dela.

_Ciúmes._

Sentiu uma ponta de inveja daqueles dois. Nunca vira Yusuke ter ciúmes. E também nunca tivera chance de sequer mostrar os seus ciúmes por ele. Eles andavam sempre sozinhos, em lugares fechados, e quando saíam por aí, onde olhos gulosos os olhavam a ambos, o ruivo nunca se sentiu no direito de ter ciúmes do amado.

Até Hiei, que morava com a onna sem se importar se todo mundo sabia, demonstrava.

Yusuke nunca demonstrou.

E pior... enxergava agora que ele mesmo também nunca o fizera.

Ele estreitou os olhos, tomando um ar sério.

"Na verdade, Botan, eu não vim fazer uma visita. Eu vim saber se você teve notícias do Yusuke nos últimos dias."

Ela torceu os lábios, apreensiva.

"Na verdade não, Kurama. Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Yusuke?"

"Eu não estou certo..." e contou, resumidamente, sua conversa com Atsuko e Kuwabara.

Botan tinha a face preocupada, e se voltou para Hiei, atrás de si.

"Hunf. Se o detetive resolveu tirar umas férias, o que você tem a ver com isso, raposa?"

"Hiei!" Botan exclamou, fechando a cara.

Kurama ignorou a pergunta de Hiei, sentindo-se cada vez mais assustado. Botan era sua última alternativa. Se ela não soubesse do detetive espiritual, ninguém mais saberia.

"Botan, você sabe de alguma missão, ou coisa assim, para onde Yusuke teria ido sozinho?"

Ela balançou a cabeça, negativamente.

O koorime se desencostou do balcão, caminhando até ela, e pousou uma mão em seu ombro. Olhou sério para Kurama, sua voz costumeira e sem emoção.

"Não assuste a baka onna à toa, raposa. Yusuke não saiu do Ningenkai."

O ruivo levantou os olhos, notando aquele brilho familiar saltando do Jagan na testa do youkai de fogo. Como fora estúpido! Hiei podia encontrá-lo facilmente!

Tentando conter a euforia em suas palavras - sem muito sucesso - Kurama se levantou, olhando fixamente no semblante tranqüilo do koorime.

"E onde ele está, Hiei!"

O Jagan se fechou, os olhos vermelhos caindo sobre a ferry girl.

"Seu bolo está queimando." - disse, tranqüilamente, enquanto voltava a vestir sua faixa.

Botan soltou um leve grito, e correu para cozinha. Kurama continuou imóvel, olhando para Hiei, com certa indignação no olhar.

Ele estava se recusando a ajudá-lo? Justo quando mais precisava dele, para achar a pessoa mais importante em seu mundo! O koorime ia simplesmente virar as costas! Seus olhos verdes tremiam, impotentes. A boca estava seca, e sua cabeça doía tanto entre tantos pensamentos que ele mal notara que estava ali sem dizer nada.

Hiei abriu os lábios, nem meio sorriso.

A raposa sentiu seu peito explodir.

"Se eu lhe disser onde ele está, tudo o que ele fez terá sido em vão. Você não vai ter entendido nada, raposa. E não vai ter sido você quem o encontrou, no final."

Hiei virou o olhar para a cozinha, onde uma desolada Botan chorava em cima de uma travessa de bolo _bem_ queimado.

"Ele só quer que você o encontre, Kurama. O lugar em si não é importante."

Botan sentou-se na mesa, um bico enorme e lágrimas por todo o rosto. Hiei largou os ombros sobre o corpo, rodou os olhos e caminhou até ela. Claro, não para dizer coisas bonitas, mas mais algo do tipo "Não seja boba, pare de chorar como uma idiota e vamos comprar sorvete."

Não era a melhor das coisas de se ouvir, mas a fez sorrir.

_Ele só quer que você o encontre._

"Obrigada pela hospitalidade, mas eu tenho que ir."

"Você já sabe onde Yusuke está, Kurama?"

Kurama sorriu para Botan, devolvendo um olhar sincero e agradecido ao koorime.

"Eu tenho uma idéia. Ja ne."

**oOo**

Kurama olhou para o relógio de pulso, iluminado pelo letreiro luminoso. Eram quase sete horas. O lugar não fecharia antes das 10hs. Respirou fundo, e se aproximando da porta de vidro, esperou que ela abrisse completamente antes de entrar.

Ele estava ali, debruçado a uma das máquinas de luta, gritando xingos e ameaças a um dos bonequinhos da tela. Kurama parou um pouco atrás dele, sem coragem de se aproximar mais.

Uma luz amarela piscava frenética exibindo os números recordes.

"Você está se aprimorando, Yusuke."

O moreno se virou, os olhos perplexos diante da visão de seu... bem, de Kurama. Aqueles olhos verdes estavam sérios, a um passo de ficarem irritados. Sentiu suas pernas tremerem, mas logo se recompôs, devolvendo o mesmo olhar.

"Obrigado." - respondeu, seco.

"Yusuke..." - Kurama se aproximou, a voz no mesmo tom grave de antes.

"O quê?"

Antes que desse conta, as mãos da raposa seguraram a sua nuca, puxando com força sua boca contra a dele, num beijo faminto e escandalosamente perfeito. Yusuke ainda manteve os olhos abertos, ouvindo o murmúrio em volta deles. Mas logo se entregou à língua saudosa que pedia pela sua, apertando suas costas entre suas mãos.

Quando os lábios de Kurama se afastaram um milímetro, ele sentiu perder todo o ar.

"Achei você."

**oOo**

Yusuke se espreguiçou um pouco mais, apoiando a cabeça no peito cor de leite.

"Então, agora vai me contar que idéia foi essa de sair por aí e me deixar louco atrás de você?"

Yusuke deu uma risadinha nervosa. Como ia começar? Sentiu dedos longos lhe acariciando os cabelos curtos. Fechou os olhos, buscando coragem em qualquer lugar.

"Eu estava confuso com tudo, raposa. Quer dizer, de repente eu me vi apaixonado por você, fui, me joguei de cabeça e quando vi, você estava ali, do meu lado... e eu fiquei com medo. Com medo de tudo não passar de uma brincadeira da minha cabeça... ou da sua também. Eu não sabia o que pensar sobre você. Você e eu. E poxa, ainda tem o resto do mundo todo, e eu não queria ignorar isso. Eu não quero pensar em você como se não existisse mais ninguém à nossa volta. Eu fiquei com raiva também, de mim, porque eu... eu sou um idiota que talvez estragasse tudo. Mas eu não quero fazer da gente um deserto..."

Os dedos suaves do ruivo faziam pequenos caracóis em seus cabelos, sua voz doce e tranqüila lhe interrompendo sem pedir a menor licença:

"E o que você quer, Yusuke?"

"Eu quero mais de você, Kurama. Eu quero dar mais de mim pra você... e... mais que isso, eu quero te dar tudo que eu sou, tudo que eu possa ser por você..."

Ele abriu os olhos, não sabendo como continuar. Sentiu a respiração do ruivo se acelerar, e logo se acalmar, num longo suspiro.

"Até que Kuwabara não ficou tão chocado."

Yusuke levantou o rosto, fitando o sorriso gentil que seu amado lhe oferecia.

"Ah, e você nem vai acreditar, mas é verdade, Hiei e Botan estão morando juntos agora."

O moreno continuava a fitá-lo, como uma criança diante de um quebra cabeça cheia de pecinhas pequenas e fantásticas.

"Mas acho que devíamos avisar logo Genkai e os outros, antes que fique chato."

"Avisar... avisar o que, raposa?"

Kurama sorriu, fingindo uma inocência infantil.

"Eu esqueci de lhe dizer? Você é meu, Urameshi. Meu namorado, meu amigo, meu amante, e tudo mais que você quiser. E trate de não esquecer dessa vez."

Os dedos do ruivo brincaram nos lábios do moreno, passeando por aquele largo sorriso.

"Eu não vou, raposa. Nunca mais."

Kurama puxou-lhe o rosto, tomando sua boca com firmeza.

E com todo o direito.

Yusuke era seu. Ninguém o havia encontrado como ele havia feito.

**OWARI**


End file.
